Talk:Snake Eyes War
I've been requested to review this page by User:Smitty256 who left a message on my talk page stating that User:General Kanabis was repeatedly vandalizing the page (Never Cry Shitwolf) and claiming it is "unacceptably biased". I've taken a look at the page and while I am totally unfamiliar with the war that the page is describing, to an objective observer, it does appear that the Prelude section of the page is not written with an objective tone. The remaining sections of the page do appear to be written objectively, although I cannot verify the accuracy of any of the facts. Although it appears that one section of the page may not be objective, the appropriate response to this should be to edit the section to be objective -- not to delete all content of the page. If the two sides in the war cannot agree to the specifics of what triggered it (not uncommon in real life either) than modifiers such as "Side A claims...." or "Side B claims..." etc. Also, why is the page titled "Never Cry Shitwolf," when the infobox and the body of the article both refer to the war as "Roll for Initiative - COBRA War"? Anyways, I'll be leaving messages on both your talk pages pointing here, and sending you PMs on the CN forums in case you don't check your talk pages. I do not think any administrative action for either user is required at this point. Both users should make edits which contribute to the documenting of this war in an objective manner and should recognize that there are likely differences in opinion. J Andres (talk • ) 15:14, April 6, 2019 (UTC) The page title alone is confirming my point. There is no need to drag personal grievances into this. Everyone was looking forward to an impartially written version of events from one of the greatest Wiki contributors ever (Walsh the Beloved), but this sorry excuse for a historian shows up and ruins it. I'm over it though. Someone decided to start editing my alliance page as a form of petty revenge and mysteriously stopped when I ceased my protest. He can keep that page. I'll make my own, if that is acceptable. --General Kanabis (talk • ) 15:32, April 6, 2019 (UTC)General Kanabis GK, you were vandalizing a page because you didn't agree with it. I don't care if you make a page about your versions on what happened. I just want you to stop deleting the content that I worked hard to create. I am sorry someone was vandalizing your alliance page but I can assure you that it wasn't me. --Smitty256 (talk • ) 17:02, April 6, 2019 (UTC)Smitty256 J Andres, the title "Never Cry Shitwolf" is a reference to the Trailer Park Boys. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3yQqWNv91o. All you have to do is read the comments on the DoW's that they posted. I put the links to each one at the bottom of the page and you should understand why I chose that title. It was, for the most part, all in good fun. --Smitty256 (talk • ) 17:10, April 6, 2019 (UTC)Smitty256 I did in fact make my own page. And I was the first to link the Harmless Civil War to a succeeding conflict. You went and changed it to your page. So I took it off, it's only fair that they both get linked or none at all. Also, the COBRA page was being vandalized at the same time you were impeding my protest. It was done under anonymous but I'm sure the mods can go back and match your IP. --General Kanabis (talk • ) 02:45, April 7, 2019 (UTC)General Kanabis